Fallen Princess
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra Aizen e Ichigo se ha sumido en la melancolía. Spoilers de la Guerra de Invierno.


N.A: Tercero y último de una serie de one-shots a cerca de mis parejas favoritas de _Bleach_: _Fallen Sakura _(Byakuya y Hisana), _Fallen Star_ (Renji y Rukia) y _Fallen Princess_ (Ichigo y Orihime). Normalmente escribo cosas que tienden más al humor, así que esta vez estoy probando con algo más serio.

Esta es también mi primera historia IchiHime. Como ya he dicho, es una de mis favoritas, pero es que me gustan más el ByaHisa y el RenRuki. Pero para todo hay una primera vez, ¿verdad? Por cierto, por si a alguien le interesa, estuve reviendo la pelea de Ichigo contra Ulquiorra mientras escribía esta historia.

Oh, y me he dado cuenta de que en los tres one-shots adopté el punto de vista masculino, lo que es raro teniendo en cuenta que soy una chica, así que tal vez haga otra serie paralela a esta, pero con el punto de vista femenino. De todas formas, aún tengo varios proyectos que acabar primero por lo que tardaría en hacerlos, así que por ahora, aquí está la última parte de _Fallen_. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>"Si, nada más puede cambiar mi mundo" <em>Bleach<em>, tomo 19, Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>"Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti" <em>Bleach<em>, tomo 49, Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Princess<strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki miraba por la ventana de la escuela con aire ausente cuando una tiza le golpeó con precisión milimétrica en la sien.

-¡Kurosaki, baja a la Tierra y presta atención!- Gritó la profesora.

Ichigo suspiró y se frotó la sien. La profesora volvió a su explicación y el ex-shinigami sustituto intentó concentrarse de nuevo en sus apuntes.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, su atención había vuelto a desvanecerse.

Hoy hacía un año. Hacía exactamente un año desde su batalla contra Aizen, desde el día que había perdido sus poderes. No más espíritus rondando a su alrededor (al menos que él supiera), no más tener que salir precipitadamente de clase con las más absurdas excusas para ir a cazar Hollows (eso se lo dejaba a Ishida), no más tener que lidiar con su Hollow interno (¡por fin se había deshecho de él!) y lo mejor de todo: no más peleas a muerte (era una suerte que su forma de shinigami fuera tan resistente, si no hubiera muerto ya como un centenar de veces). Si, ahora podía llevar la vida tranquila de adolescente normal que siempre había querido.

El problema era que eso ya no era lo que quería.

Antes de obtener sus poderes de shinigami, ver espíritus había formado parte de su vida, pero era poco más que una molestia. No podía hacer nada por ellos.

Después de aquella noche en la que Rukia le había prestado sus poderes de shinigami, todo cambió. Al principio encontró su trabajo de shinigami sustituto una auténtica molestia, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que siempre había querido: el poder para proteger a la gente que le importaba.

Profundo, casi enterrado en el fondo de su corazón, el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre lo atormentaba. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera podido protegerla... El hecho de que por aquel entonces era sólo un niño no disminuía en nada su sentimiento de culpa.

El agudo pitido del timbre de la escuela, señalando el final de las clases, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, oyendo sin escuchar las animadas conversaciones de sus compañeros de clase. ¿Por qué se sentía tan... viejo? Si, esa era la palabra. Pese a que habían sido sólo unos meses, habían pasado tantas cosas durante el tiempo que fue shinigami que parecían décadas.

-¡Hasta mañana, Ichigo!- Se despidió Tatsuki.

-¡Hasta mañana, Kurosaki-kun!- La secundó Orihime.

Ichigo les dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro y se despidió a su vez.

Tatsuki, Keigo y los demás ya sabían todo sobre lo que Ichigo había vivido, y de común acuerdo tácito nadie había vuelto a mencionar lo que había pasado. Era algo que ya había quedado atrás.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, e Ichigo aún podía sentir en sus amigos las cicatrices de la guerra. No las físicas, que el tiempo podía borrar por completo, sino las que estaban en sus corazones. Esas nunca desaparecerían.

En quien más se notaban era en Inoue. Aunque su sonrisa y sus ojos habían vuelto a iluminarse con la alegría e inocencia infantil que tanto la caracterizaba, Ichigo sabía que había cambiado.

Era algo que ya había notado tras su batalla contra Ulquiorra. Tampoco era de extrañar, aquella había sido una experiencia traumática, sobretodo para alguien tan dulce y pacífica como Inoue. Incluso a Ichigo las pesadillas sobre aquella lucha lo asediaban por las noches, curiosamente aquella pelea estaba más presente en su mente que la batalla contra Aizen. Al fin y al cabo, contra éste se había preparado mucho mejor, gracias a su no-tan-inútil-como-creía padre (el cual, por cierto, parecía haber olvidado por completo que le debía una explicación, pero Ichigo tampoco quería presionarlo).

Si, en su mente volvía a menudo a aquella pelea, pero las imágenes eran curiosamente lejanas, como si las hubiera visto en una película en vez de vivirlas.

Lo que mejor recordaba eran las sensaciones. El dolor atravesando todo su cuerpo. La impresión de que todos y cada uno de sus huesos se habían roto. El tacto de la empuñadura de Zangetsu, que aferraba por mero instinto. La cola de Ulquiorra firmemente enroscada en torno a su cuello, no lo suficientemente apretada como para asfixiarlo, pero sí como para que le fuera difícil respirar. Recordaba vagamente la voz de Inoue, y a Ulquiorra diciendo algo cuyo sentido no llegó a calar en su cerebro. El frío dedo del Espada apoyándose en su piel, una cegadora luz negro-verdosa, una intensa quemazón en su pecho, y luego... nada.

Oscuridad.

Completa y vacía oscuridad. Sin dolor, sin pensamientos, sin sensaciones. Nada. Y entonces...

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

Aquella voz, aguda de desesperación, alcanzó su conciencia. Le costó encontrar significado a sus palabras, y más aún reconocerla. Pero entonces, como una luz que se enciende en la noche, un nombre acudió a su mente. Inoue. Si, era verdad, recordó, había ido a Hueco Mundo con Ishida y Chad para salvarla, aún contra las órdenes de la Sociedad de Almas, se habían encontrado con Nel y sus amigos, luego con Rukia y Renji, y juntos habían entrado en Las Noches. Había luchado contra Dordoni, Ulquiorra lo había dejado medio muerto, y después había aparecido Grimmjow con Inoue, para que lo curara y pudiera tener la lucha a muerte que tanto deseaba. La recordaba diciendo que no hacía falta que ganara, que ella sólo quería que no se hiciera daño. Recordaba haber jurado que la salvaría. Tenía que protegerla, ¿por qué si no había arriesgado su vida y la de sus amigos para ir a buscarla? Tenía que levantarse y luchar, tenía que protegerla, tenía que...

Los siguientes recuerdos eran confusos. Imágenes y sonidos mezclados en un torbellino que le atravesaba la mente, impidiéndole pensar. Sentía su cuerpo moverse, pero como si fuera algo ajeno. Como siempre que su Hollow interior se apoderaba de él.

El siguiente recuerdo coherente que tenía era el de despertar de golpe, su cuerpo empapado en sudor frío, y llevarse una mano al pecho. Estaba intacto. Tendría que tener un agujero atravesándolo de parte a parte, pero no era así. Levantó la vista. Inoue estaba a su lado, y estaba bien. Ichigo suspiró aliviado, pero esa sensación duró poco. Apenas unos metros más allá, Ishida estaba tendido, herido, con su propia espada atravesada en el costado. A su espalda, Ulquiorra se veía mucho peor de lo que recordaba; le faltaban el brazo, la pierna y el ala izquierdas. Entonces entendió lo que había pasado.

No podía ganar así. No era justo, aquel no había sido él mismo. Pero antes de que pudieran continuar la pelea, se oyó un sonido como de tela rasgándose, y Ulquiorra empezó a convertirse en cenizas. "Mátame", dijo, "si no lo haces, esta pelea nunca terminará". Ichigo se negó. Porque por mucho que fueran enemigos, por mucho mal que les hubiera causado, por mucho que hubiera intentado matarlo, Ichigo no quería llevarse su vida. Nunca, en todos los combates en los que había participado, había sido su intención matar a sus oponentes. Seguían siendo seres vivos. En cuanto a los Arrancar, no era lo mismo como con los Hollows, a los que tenía que purificar atravesándolos con su zanpakuto. Ellos tenían consciencia de sus actos, podían dominar sus instintos. Nel y sus amigos eran una buena prueba de ello.

Ulquiorra había extendido una mano hacia Inoue, pero cuando ella fue a cogerla, se convirtió en ceniza entre sus dedos, y Ulquiorra acabó disolviéndose en nada. Inoue se miró la mano un segundo, y luego alzó la vista, enlazando su mirada con la suya. Sus ojos se veían vacíos.

Era extraño que a ella le hubiera afectado tanto la muerte de Ulquiorra, cuando a sus propios aliados parecían no importarles en absoluto. Pero claro, Inoue siempre había sido así; inocente, compasiva, piadosa. Casi podría decirse que era demasiado buena como para ser humana.

Cosas de la vida, justo entonces tropezó con la persona en la que estaba pensando.

Ichigo había vuelto a casa dando un gran rodeo, necesitaba aclararse la mente, y vio a Inoue caminar en hacia él, tatareando para sí, su largo cabello flotando a su espalda. Aún llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y cargaba una bolsa de tela, seguramente llena de ingredientes para alguno de sus extraños platos.

La chica alzó la vista y lo vio; pareció un poco cogida por sorpresa pero enseguida sonrió y agitó una mano en su dirección. Ichigo le devolvió el saludo y se acercó, ofreciéndose a llevarle la bolsa hasta su casa. Orihime se sonrojó (¿por qué casi siempre que hablaban acababa sonrojándose?) y murmuró algo sobre que no hacía falta que se molestase, pero Ichigo le dijo que no importaba; de todas formas, tenía ganas de andar.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, Ichigo cargando la bolsa de tela en el hombro y Orihime retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

-Kurosaki-kun...- Empezó Orihime de pronto, pero se calló abruptamente.

-¿Que sucede, Inoue?- La animó Ichigo a continuar.

-No, no es nada...- La chica jugueteó con uno de sus largos mechones de pelo. Ichigo esperó pacientemente hasta que continuó.- Es sólo que... Bueno, verás... He estado pensando... Hoy hace un año desde que... Sólo quería saber si Kurosaki-kun estaba bien- acabó diciendo. Parecía incómoda, y sus mejillas se habían teñido con un vivo rubor.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido, y una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-Si, estoy bien, Inoue. No hace falta que te preocupes.- No, no quería preocuparla, ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal como para que se sintiera mal por él.

-Oh, entonces está bien...- Orihime sonrió, de forma un poco forzada, y siguió jugando con sus dedos. No parecía que estuviera muy convencida.

Estaban llegando a su casa cuando Inoue volvió a hablar.

-Kurosaki-kun... ¿Echas de menos a Kuchiki-san?

Ichigo la miró sorprendido.

-Pues si... Es una buena amiga, claro que la echo de menos- y también echaba de menos a Renji, Ikkaku, Toshiro, Rangiku y a todos los demás, incluso a Byakuya y esa irritante actitud suya de "eres un crío inútil que nunca estará a mi altura". Demonios, incluso se alegraría de volver a ver a Kenpachi, aunque intentara matarlo otra vez.

-Si, si que lo es...- dijo Orihime pensativa.- Yo también la echo de menos.

Se habían detenido uno frente al otro junto a la puerta de la casa de Orihime. Se hizo un incómodo silencio que Inoue acabó rompiendo.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado- dijo alegremente. Parecía que volvía a ser la de siempre.- Gracias por acompañarme, Kurosaki-kun.

-No tienes porqué darlas- contestó él, tendiéndole su bolsa.

Orihime la cogió, le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio. Ichigo se quedó allí hasta que la vio cerrar la puerta, y sólo entonces se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Pronto volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Había algo a lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas. En la más completa oscuridad, cuando estaba inconsciente después de que Ulquiorra le hubiera atravesado el pecho con un Cero, en el momento en el que más cerca había estado de morir, había oído su voz. ¿Cómo había podido conseguir oírla en su estado?

Hasta hacía unos pocos meses antes, apenas habían hablado, y sin embargo, después de conocer a Rukia, después de que su mundo cambiara para siempre, Inoue se había convertido en una de las personas más cercanas a él, alguien con quien siempre podía contar. Alguien que, como Rukia y todos sus demás amigos y familia, necesitaba en su vida para poder soportar la velocidad del mundo.

Y entonces, Ichigo lo entendió.

Si con Rukia compartía parte de su alma, con Orihime compartía parte de su corazón.


End file.
